Cosplay, Kidnap, and Akatsuki
by Akira Chikara
Summary: My best friend, her older brother, and I are thrown into the world of Naruto where we are kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Can we survive in this world we only knew as a book? And how will each of us change as we unravel unbelievable secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! I know I'm in the middle of a few other stories (which you should definitely check out) ;)**

**But this story has been stuck in my head for awhile and I thought "What the fuck….LET'S WRITE THIS BITCH!**

**Leaving me where I am now; I do NOT own either Naruto or Naruto Shippūden**** if I did then I wouldn't be writing on a fan fiction site now would I? **

_About My Characters_

_Katsue-Blessed with victory_

_Appearance: Pale skin (Would put even a vampire to shame! Hee-Hee!), Skinny but also a little muscular, and large breasted (Just for anyone who's wondering)_

_Hair: Shoulder length, Dark brown, various shades of blue highlights_

_Eyes: Ocean Blue (Later on in story turns red when mad) and long dark eyelashes_

_Mouth: Pearly white teeth that are REALLY sharp (They look like wolf teeth) and wears red lipstick_

_Nails: Pointed and black (Looks like dog claws)_

_Clothes: Blood red corset, black skinny jeans, and black knee high no heel boots with blood red laces_

_Hansuke-Helpful Friend_

_Appearance: Tan skin, and really skinny, but eats a lot_

_Hair: Dirty blonde hair that constantly falls in his eyes_

_Eyes: Dark-Dark Green and bleach blonde eyelashes that you don't even realize he has any_

_Mouth: Pearly white teeth with a very slight almost unnoticeable gap between his two upper front teeth_

_Clothes: Jeans with holes all over them, black long sleeve shirt, camo no sleeve vest, and hiking boots_

_Amane-Sound of the heavens_

_Appearance: Slightly tan skin, skinny but eats a lot (Ha! Her older brother and her should be twins!), and about C-cup (In case you're wondering)_

_Hair: Waist length, wavy, and blonde_

_Eyes: Forest green with long dark eyelashes_

_Mouth: Pearly white and straight teeth and chews on her lips when she's nervous_

_Nails: French Manicure_

_Clothes: Sleeveless, white, knee length dress, short black shorts, and green converse_

**Only from Katsue's P.O.V.**

I laughed as Hansuke drew a blank at what I was talking about "You come with us to a Naruto cosplay convention and you don't even know the Akatsuki members!" I placed a hand over my heart and drew in a mock gasp. Amane just giggled as she watched her brother and I begin to argue about the Akatsuki members earning a glare from both Hansuke and I in unison which only caused her to laugh harder. "What the fuck are you laughing at bi" I was interrupted by the sound of squealing tires and the car flying off the road. I groggily opened my eyes and was met with trees and stars; panicking I jumped up looking for my best friend and her older brother. I found them not far from myself still unconscious. Relieved I began to take in my surroundings I looked in front of, behind, left, and right of me as far as my eyes could see in the dark to clarify that we were indeed in the middle of nowhere.

"HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP HERE?" I screamed and jumped when I heard someone moan, I ran to Amane which is where the sound came from to find her still unconscious. "Lucky bitch" I muttered darkly before hearing soft whispering coming from behind me. I couldn't hear it or something like that, no, I felt it. Someone was walking towards me, I continued muttering to myself about how she gets to sleep while I'm left here all alone wondering where the hell we are and she just gets to snore all of the worries in the world away. Just as the steps stopped right behind me I jumped up, turned around, and punched the person in the face. I watched as he lifted up a… "OH, MY JASHIN YOU'RE HANDS ARE FUCKING _BLUE_!" I yelled. He dropped his hand after rubbing his sore cheek and glared at me.

I blanched, 'Kisame is real' I stupidly stated to myself as if there was someone inside my head that didn't know that yet. Lifting a shaking finger I pointed at him and at first stuttering before yelling at the top of my lungs "YOU'RE KISAME!" He flinched at how loud I was before movement caught the corner of my right eye turning to look I saw Hansuke slowly moving to a sitting position. He looked at me before following my lifted arm, past my pointing finger to look at a blue fish-looking man…..and passed out. "Great help you are you good for nothing…" I continued mumbling to myself when I realized someone was behind me I turned around to look right at Sharingan activated eyes before everything went black.

**Ooookaaay, let's try this again!**

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself looking at a ceiling. 'Well at least something changed' I thought as I sat up. I looked around the room realizing I had been unconscious in a dark, cold, and scary dungeon like place. I looked to my right and saw Hansuke chained to the wall, slumped with the bottom half of his body on the floor with his top half against the wall and his head down with his chin against his chest. I looked to my left to see Amane carefully placed on the floor also unconscious just as I had been a few minutes prior. I scrambled to my feet and walked over to Hansuke to test the chains "Damn, these things are fucking solid" I gasped as I tried yet again to pull the chains out of the wall.

"I give up" I cried exasperated as I slumped to the ground next to the unconscious Hansuke. I was beginning to doze off when I heard a door opening and two people walking in. I kept my eyes closed as I felt someone's hand coming closer and closer to me when I hear someone say in an eerily calm and emotionless voice "Kisame, I'll take her get the other two." I heard Kisame grumbling as he questioned the voice only to receive a blunt answer "You'll end up killing her." I couldn't help feeling relieved as he walked away only to feel him pick up Hansuke and then walk across the room to Amane.

I continued to feign sleep as I was picked up bridal style and carried out of the room, I could hear Kisame in front of us still going on about how he wanted to carry the 'weird' girl. I felt the atmosphere change and I felt that there were more people in the room we had entered. I was carefully leant up against the wall and I smiled when I felt Hansuke and Amane placed next to me. I could hear people whispering as I slowly opened my eyes, my curiosity getting the better of me. The second my eyes were open all mouths were still and heads faced in my direction. I let out a squeak before pulling my knees up to my chest, folding my hands together and began muttering "Jashin, please save me. Jashin, please save me. Jashin, please save me" over and over and over.

I then saw feet enter my vision of the floor and looked up taking in the person in front of me, I couldn't see their face because of the lighting but I got a good look when he bent down to my level and looked me right in the eye. My bright orbs of blue widened a considerable amount and my mouth fell open before I screamed for the millionth time today "OH FUCK, YOU'RE PEIN!" Surprise was written all over his face as he looked at me and I turned looking at everyone else in the room to see surprise written all over their faces as well. Pein took my chin in between his thumb and pointer finger forcing me to look back at him "Name everyone in this room" he ordered. I nodded my head and began naming every Akatsuki member in the room. As I finished someone twitched beside me, despite Pein's grip I turned my face to look at an awakening Hansuke.

His eyes opened and they immediately shut before opening again, but this time slowly to avoid the light hurting his eyes. He turned in my direction and stared at me for a few minutes before a look of realization hit him and he whispered in a scratchy, unused voice "Katsue?" I stared at him before yelling "FUCK YEAH, BITCH!" and when I heard someone laughing I turned to look at the people standing behind Pein. When I had finally stretched my body to see over Pein's shoulder I saw it was Hidan "Haa-haaa-hhaaaaa! Blessed with victory? That is such a funny name for a girl like you! Haa-haaa-hhaaaaa! I mean ha you're not very victorious are you?" He then gave me a toothy grin and winked at me; I began to gag and Pein immediately released me. I got to my knees and crawled to the far corner of the room where I was greeted with the lunch I had consumed earlier that day.

When I was finished I pulled out a portable tooth brush from my back pocket and when I was done I turned to Hidan with a smile of my own on my face and I said in as loud of a voice I could muster at the moment and said "I feel sorry for all the other girls in the world who had to look at your face." This seemed to anger him and he charged at me swinging his odd three pronged stick wildly in my direction. "Now, time to show you just how victorious I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chap. It's been a little crazy and to be honest I completely forgot about it. Now, bitch let's get this party going shall we!**

**This means black Zetsu is talking-**_This means white Zetsu is talking_

"She cut my fucking head off; this bitch cut my hea-"Okay Hidan, I think we heard you the first time." I said while he continued rambling about this bitch cut off his head. "Kakuzu, could you please sew his head back on and maybe you could shut his mouth while you're at it?" I asked/demanded Kakuzu. Shrugging his shoulders he threw Hidan's body over his right shoulder and picking up his head walked out of the room. Pein walked towards me and looking me in the eyes said "You seem to have good skills, what is your village?" I blinked at him for a minute before chuckling which gradually became hysterical laughing. "I-I'm not from any village! Ha-ha! Wait-could you consider Florida a village on Earth? I mean if you going to talk like a Shinobi I mean." As I pondered this Hansuke came up to me and slapped me in the head. "Oi, BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "You're talking to Pein idiot, the leader of Akatsuki!" He whisper yelled at me. "Nah, dip Sherlock!" I rolled my eyes as I said this. At this moment Zetsu steps forward "_Perhaps it would be better-_**If we ate them" **

Hansuke looked horrified and screamed "You can't do that, we know stuff!" "SHUT UP, BITCH!" I yelled hitting him in the head…..hard. As he rubbed his injured body part Pein looked all of us up and down before finally answering "No, let's keep them for a while. If they prove to be truly useless then we'll kill them." I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Whatever, I'm Katsue as you already know, this is Hansuke and Amane." Amane stepped forward and grabbed her brother's hand watching my every move. "Very well, Konan can you take them to a room." "Of course." Konan ushered us out of the room and began walking down the hall. We followed after her while I recorded everything with my phone that magically still worked! We finally reached a room and Konan opened the door to reveal a VERY large room that held three of everything, perfect for a room with three people living in it. "I call the bed in the middle!" I screamed while jumping on the bed. "But wait, we're going to need clothes and shit." I said Konan nodded and said "I'll take all of you shopping tomorrow."

With that she left the room leaving us alone. Hansuke took the bed on my right and Amane the one on my left. Before long I could tell they were both asleep, sighing I stood up and left the room. I walked down the halls, trying to get a grasp on the large base when I heard a loud explosion that shook the building. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" My yelling was drowned out by another loud boom. Running to the source of the sound I found Deidara throwing his clay bombs at Tobi. Marching up to Deidara I took his bombs and his clay glaring at the both of them the whole time. "My friends are sleeping, you dim-witted ass-wholes!" Tobi ran away out of the nearest door and Dei-Chan glared at me. "Now, can you be quiet?" I asked him, he responded with a nod. Reluctantly I gave him his stuff back and then realized we were in the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to Kisame and put my feet in his lap. "What are you doing?" He questioned me "Getting comfortable." I said with a yawn before I too succumbed to sleep.

I woke to find myself in my room and Konan standing over me. "Your friends are already up. Come on, we have to get you new stuff." "Mkay..." I groggily replied as she pulled me out of bed and I stumbled after her. Thirty minutes later we were standing outside the base ready to go on a journey! Not! But we were outside the base. "Come on." Konan said to us before she began walking down a path seemingly visible only to her. As we were walking I watched the trees swaying in the breeze and listened to the birds chirping as I thought about home. 'I wonder if mom and dad are worried.' I pondered when I noticed we were in a village. Going into a store we each picked out clothes and toiletries, and other things we wanted. I mean why not, we weren't the ones paying for it. We finally got back to base when the sun was setting. The three of us immediately went to our room. Moving all the furniture to the center of the room we painted the walls black, white, and neon green. The room was black with white and neon green swirls and designs by the time we were finished. Satisfied we moved the furniture back in place and put up our toiletries and clothes.

And with that we all fell asleep.

Wake up, talk to Pein, hang out with the others, talk to Hansuke and Amane for about an hour, go to bed, and start the cycle all over again. This is how we lived for a few weeks before Pein finally gave us something to do. "So, since you know the future, I want you to prevent Sasori from dying." I blinked at him for a while before saying "Okay, so you want us to go with him and Deidara when they go to capture Gaara. Right?" "That is correct." And with that he shooed us away and we went to pack our bags. It was silent as we waited outside for Dei-Chan. Amane and Hansuke were dipping their feet in a river not far from the base entrance and Sasori and I sat on a boulder waiting. After a while I finally engaged Sasori in conversation and we devised a plan on how to keep him from dying. I also showed him the episode where he dies, so he knows what to do so the story line doesn't stray too far.

After another hour Dei-Chan finally came out and we began the journey. As we were walking I filled everyone in on the plan that Sasori and I had come up with and also let Deidara watch the video. Two days later we finally reached the sand village. It was unbearably hot and I was soon wearing nothing but a bra and shorts. Eventually I convinced Dei-Chan to carry me and we continued on. Shortly after dosing off, the sound of scuffling feet stopped, and everyone was just standing there. Lifting my head off it's place on Deidara's shoulder I looked up to find us standing in front of the sand village. I stared in awe and pulled my phone out to take some pictures. Sasori eventually made me put it away and began walking forward. "Alright, let's begin." He said while shuffling forward and us following after him.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I'm running out of ideas! Advice and/or recommendations welcome! **


End file.
